Question: Rewrite in the form log(c). $\log(8) - \log(2)$
Use the rule: $\log(a) - \log(b) = \log(\frac{a}{b})$ $\log(8) - \log(2) = \log(\frac{8}{2})$ $= \log( 4 )$